


What To Do When Fate Hates You

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Twist of Fate [2]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha!Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Jedikiah, Tomorrow Person!Jedikiah, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Cruel Twist of Fate. Jedikiah and John have decided to have children. So when the news comes back that there's a problem, how are they going to handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John sat quietly with Jedikiah. The Omega was eighteen weeks pregnant, but looked farther along due to the twins. They were waiting for the results of the amniocentesis that had been highly suggested and neither were particularly worried. Dr. Leigh had told them she didn't suspect anything, but it was standard procedure to recommend it if the Omega was thirty five or older. He'd had one with the quads and it was fine. The ultrasound had shown fraternal twins. They both looked up as Dr. Leigh came in.

"Dr. Price," Dr. Leigh started, then sighed. "You're definitely going to have one son and one daughter. Your son, however, we did notice trisomy twenty one in the results." She noticed the stiffening in Jedikiah. "I trust you know what that means."

Jedikiah nodded. He looked at John, who was frowning in that confused way he always found endearing. "It's commonly known as Down's Syndrome, John." He turned his attention back to Dr. Leigh. "May I see a copy of the results?"

Dr. Leigh smiled slightly. "Of course. I'll go get them." She left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

John stared down at his hands. "So what do we do?"

"Do?" Jedikiah frowned as he looked at John. "We have these babies, then we take care of them."

John shook his head. "No, I mean, how are we going to take care of a child that has special needs?"

Jedikiah leaned back and looked at John. "We do the best we can."

John nodded. "And breaking the news to Stephen. What's he going to think"

Jedikiah snorted. "I don't care. This isn't his child. We get the final say, John."

John was about to speak again when Dr. Leigh returned with the report. He watched Jedikiah take it and start looking at it.

Dr. Leigh also watched Jedikiah study it. "There was an abnormality with both children on chromosome seven. I'm not too familiar with genetics and I was going to send the report to a geneticist and set you up with an appointment. I wanted to wait on that until I knew more about it."

Jedikiah shook his head. "No." He looked up at Dr. Leigh with a small smile. "I'm a geneticist. I know what this is." He didn't explain further. He would tell her later.

Dr. Leigh frowned, but nodded when John nodded to her. "Okay." She checked later to confirm his claim and was actually surprised at his credentials. She hadn't thought to check with his first pregnancy when he'd asked for the genetic report.

John sat in the passenger seat on the drive home. He knew Jedikiah needed to keep his mind off of things. He didn't speak. He just watched the city morph into the countryside and finally to the familiar surroundings of home.

Stephen was outside with the quads, letting them run around in the yard. He looked up when he heard the car. He had to hold Ian and Mariah back until the car was stopped and turned off. He let them loose and watched as they toddled as fast as they could toward the car. "Papa! Papa!"

Jedikiah got out and swooped down to pick both of them up. At times it seemed like Ian was attached to his leg and Mariah was just starting to cling to him. He watched John head over to Stephen. He knew the minute when Stephen got the news. The air around him shifted and John looked back at Jedikiah before going into the house, taking Caleb and Katherine with him. He set Ian and Mariah down. "Go on inside. I need to talk to Daddy." He looked up as Stephen walked over.

Stephen watched Ian and Mariah toddle toward the house as requested. "How do you do that? I can't even get them to not stick french fries in their noses."

Jedikiah chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know? I can't get Caleb or Katherine to do much other than putting worms on your side of the bed. I guess they just have their favorites."

Stephen nodded. "Now I know who needs a spanking for that one." He looked at Jedikiah, trying to be serious, but failing under Jedikiah's puppy dog pout. "And now I know where Ian gets that expression from." He chuckled. "Let's just hope they always keep one of us as a favorite." He held his arms out to Jedikiah.

Jedikiah sighed and leaned into Stephen. "John told you?"

"Yeah. I told him I was going to leave this decision up to the two of you." Stephen kissed Jedikiah's temple. "He also said there was another abnormality? One you didn't want another doctor looking at?"

"I'm not surprised Dr. Leigh didn't recognize it. I noticed it in John's genetic screen from when he was younger. He's a carrier for Pendred's. So am I. I knew the risks, but it's one in four." Jedikiah sighed. "I guess I should have known better. My luck hasn't exactly been great recently."

Stephen frowned. "Okay, I know what Down's is, but what's Pendred's?"

Jedikiah looked at Stephen for a moment before responding. "These two will eventually go deaf if they aren't already. It's not going to be an easy time raising them. We're going to have to learn sign language."

Stephen looked away before speaking again. "I said I'd leave it up to you, but with the problems that's going to arise..."

Jedikiah didn't let him finish the thought. "No. Not going to happen, Stephen. I'm having these babies and I am going to raise them. If you and John don't want to help, then I'll do it myself."

Stephen was a little stunned, even more so when Jedikiah pulled away and started for the door. "Jed, wait. I'm sorry. That's not what I was going to say, but I won't go down that road again." He followed behind. "I'll be there for you, for our kids, and for John's. I'll be there."

Jedikiah stopped after Stephen finished speaking. He turned and looked at Stephen, then nodded, leaning into him again. "This is my fault, Stephen. These babies are going to suffer because of me." He shook his head, his body trembling with the effort to keep from breaking down.

Stephen shook his head and held the Omega. "No. They aren't. They're going to be the most loved and spoiled babies imaginable." He looked up as John stood in the doorway. 'He blames himself, John.'

John was out the door in a flash and took Jedikiah from Stephen. "It's not your fault, Jed. It's not." He sighed and watched as Stephen nodded to John and went back inside.

Jedikiah pulled back to look at John. He ignored the tears that were falling. "I knew any child we had together could be deaf. It's not just that, John. It's more than that. There's chances of thyroid problems too. It's not a small chance either. And our son. He's going to have all kinds of problems. If either of them break out, it's going to make things worse."

John shook his head. "No. It won't. I don't care if you knew it could happen. We're in this together and we're going to raise these babies together." He rested a hand on Jedikiah's stomach. "I'm going to stay by your side and I know Stephen will be right by your other side." He shook his head. "I don't know if you know about Cara's situation." When Jedikiah looked at him in confusion, he continued. "She was deaf until she broke out. It fixed her."

Jedikiah shook his head. "Then why didn't it fix us so we wouldn't have children that were going to suffer?"

John sighed and rubbed Jedikiah's back. "I don't know. Let's not worry about it. There's nothing we can do. We're going to take things as they come and we're going to stand together to face whatever the future throws at us."

Jedikiah nodded against John's neck. He sighed, then pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes. He didn't speak as he regained composure and went into the house. John followed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Stephen put the quads to bed while John stayed close to Jedikiah. He knew that Jedikiah needed comforting, but he needed it from John right now. He'd join them if they needed him to. 

John helped Jedikiah in the shower, letting him cry as he needed to. He kept his arms around the emotional Omega and just let the hot water run over them both. When the water started to get cold, he shut it off and got Jedikiah out of the shower. He wrapped a warm towel around him and helped dry him off before getting his own.

Jedikiah just let John comfort him. He needed the affection, even if he hated that it made him feel weak. He let himself be led to the bed. He let John get him settled down. He was confused as to why Stephen wasn't with them, but when John started kissing him, he sighed and closed his eyes. He was suddenly glad that Stephen had given them this time together.

John ran his hand over Jedikiah's stomach while keeping their mouths pressed together. He licked into the Omega's mouth, causing him to whine and press closer to the weak Alpha.

Jedikiah pushed John on his back and straddled his hips. He leaned over and kissed him gently before rubbing over his chest and shoulders.

John let Jedikiah touch him for a moment before sitting up and sliding up the bed to the headboard, leaning up against it. He pulled Jedikiah up with him and turned him around, pulling the Omega's back to his chest. He reached down, feeling with one hand to see how ready Jedikiah was for him. His fingers found the wetness and he smiled against Jedikiah's shoulder.

Jedikiah squirmed at the sensation of fingers, but no penetration. He found his legs being spread and John's knees bending slightly to trap him in an exposed position. He let his head drop back against John's shoulder. "John, please, don't tease me."

John smirked and kissed Jedikiah's neck. "Oh, now I'm going to have to." His fingertips grazed Jedikiah's leaking hole. He heard the hiss and felt the muscle tense up then relax. "You're so responsive, love." He nipped at the scar he had left, right next to Stephen's mark.

Jedikiah growled. "John, if you don't stop teasing me, you are going to be on the couch until these kids are eighteen!" He hissed again as the fingertips grazed him. 'Stephen, I'm going to kill John.'

John chuckled and shook his head. "No, you won't. You like it too much when Stephen and I team up on you." He pressed one fingertip just inside Jedikiah, enjoying the squirming feel of the Omega trying to get him deeper.

Jedikiah heard Stephen's comment. 'Do you want me to join you?' He whimpered at the thought and responded. 'If he doesn't hurry up and get in me, then yes. I can't handle much more teasing.' The single finger finally slid deeper in and he sighed in relief. "More, John. Please. More."

"What if I want to take my time?" John pulled his finger almost out, leaving just the tip in. "You're close to getting Stephen in here, aren't you?" When Jedikiah nodded, John smirked. "He gives into you so easily. You know that? He loves pleasing you, but sometimes, what you need, is to be teased. You become that much more responsive when I finally do get my cock in you."

Jedikiah gasped as John's finger slid back in. He couldn't respond because John was right. Deep down he did enjoy the teasing, but right now, he also needed reassurance. He felt John's other hand rest on his stomach, rubbing gently.

"So, do you want Stephen in here?" John slowly moved his finger in a circle. He heard Jedikiah's low moan. "I kind of do. He could suck you off while I fuck you." He heard Jedikiah's whimper. "Yeah, you like that thought." He slid a second finger in.

Jedikiah started panting with the addition of the second finger. He nodded, but couldn't seem to talk anymore. He couldn't stop squirming. He heard Stephen's thoughts coming through. 'He in you yet?' He managed to respond. 'No. Get in here.'

John smirked as he overheard the conversation. "Good. He can watch for a bit. He can see how I'm gonna break you down, Jed." He twisted the two fingers in Jedikiah, nudging his prostate, and was rewarded with a shout.

Stephen came into the room and grinned at how John had Jedikiah held. He moved over, pulling his shirt off. He'd been talking to both of them, so he knew what John wanted from him. He crawled up on the bed and pressed his mouth to Jedikiah's, sliding his tongue in and tasting John on him.

Jedikiah kissed Stephen back, running his hands over his mate's shoulders. He cried out into the kiss when John slid a third finger in. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned his head back, moaning loudly. He knew Stephen wouldn't be in here if there were any children awake.

John moved his free hand to play with Jedikiah's nipples, loving the whimpers and squirming it caused. He looked at Stephen and nodded. 

Stephen nodded back to John and took John's cock in hand, stroking him firmly. He heard John's sigh and decided that was enough. He used his free hand to nudge Jedikiah upward and positioned John's cock next to his fingers.

John slid his fingers out and pushed upward. He felt Jedikiah pushing downward as best he could and he slid in easily. He relaxed afterward and let Jedikiah do the work.

Jedikiah was happy enough to move, rocking his hips to get John as deep as possible. He kept his head back against John's shoulder, whimpering with each nip John gave him.

Stephen stretched out between John and Jedikiah's legs. He took hold of Jedikiah's cock and stroked him for a moment before closing his mouth over the hard length. He heard Jedikiah's sudden shout and smirked.

John rocked upward, encouraging him to move. He reached around and ran his fingers through Stephen's hair. "You are both so beautiful. Don't know what I'd do without both of you."

Jedikiah tried to get a slightly better position, but Stephen's hands curled around his ankles and stopped him from moving. He felt his legs being pushed back and his feet being guided to rest on Stephen's shoulders. He couldn't stop from squirming and the new position just added to the pleasure spikes he was already experiencing. 

Stephen ran his hands up Jedikiah's legs until one was on his hip. He slid a finger into Jedikiah beside John's cock, searching for his prostate. He heard both of them moan and grinned around Jedikiah's cock.

John let Stephen take control of the situation. Like Jedikiah, he couldn't stay still, not buried in Jedikiah combined with Stephen's finger. When a second slipped in, John shook his head slightly. "Damn it, Stephen." He rocked his hips upward. "Not gonna last if you keep that up."

Jedikiah practically keened in agreement. He knew what Stephen was up to. He'd lost the ability to form coherent words so he had to rely on thought. 'Stephen, you're going to kill me if you keep up with this. Either quit it or get in me like you want to.'

Stephen looked up at Jedikiah before pulling back to get a better look at him. He kept his fingers still as his gaze flickered to John. At the nod, he worked a third in. Jedikiah was tight this way, tighter than either of them were used to. He had to move to grab the bottle of lube they kept in the bedside table. He added a little to his fingers before working them deeper into the Omega.

John stayed still, keeping his eyes closed so he wouldn't come immediately. He bit his lip and focused on keeping still. He grips Jedikiah's hips to stop him from moving.

Stephen finally pulled his fingers out and knelt in front of Jedikiah. He leaned forward, gripping the headboard with one hand and lining himself up with his other. He pushed in beside John. When Jedikiah let out a loud shout, Stephen silenced him with a kiss.

Jedikiah grabbed hold of Stephen's hair and held tight. He gasped into the kiss. There was no way he could stay still now. They'd done this before, at Jedikiah's insistence, and each time it just got better. When the kiss was broken, he bit his lower lip and let his head drop back on John's shoulder. 

John grinned up at Stephen and joined Jedikiah's hand and pulled him down for a kiss. He stayed still and let Stephen and Jedikiah do the work. When Stephen pulled away, he looked up at his Alpha and watched as he grabbed hold of the headboard with his other hand and began thrusting hard into the Omega.

'Hold him still, John.' Stephen thought to his weak Alpha and smirked as Jedikiah couldn't squirm anymore. As much as he wanted to knot his Omega, he knew that wasn't on the cards for tonight, but he would get to see Jedikiah's face when he came. That was even better.

Jedikiah keened when John held him still. He tried to move, but couldn't underneath the weak Alpha's hands. He was able to move one of his hands to stroke himself. 'That's it, baby. Come for us. You always look so pretty when you come. Want to see it.' Jedikiah couldn't hold back after Stephen's comment. He cried out as he came hard, painting his and Stephen's stomachs.

John tried to hold back, but couldn't. He bit down on Jedikiah's shoulder as he came inside the Omega. He felt Stephen find release right next to him. When he was aware of what was going on again, he noticed Stephen's teeth latched on to Jedikiah's neck as he was riding out his orgasm.

Stephen finally managed to move off of the two. His back hit the bed and his breath left him in a huff. It took a second before he managed another breath. He watched as Jedikiah climbed off of John and slid down the bed a bit so he had his head on Stephen's shoulder. Stephen slid an arm around his Omega and kissed his forehead.

Jedikiah felt John press up behind him. He sighed contentedly, closed his eyes, and smiled. He was feeling too good to handle anymore emotional upheaval right now. He'd deal with everything later. Right now, he just wanted to be in the arms of his lovers. Right now, he was exactly where he needed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Papa!" A year after the twins were born, a four year old Ian jumped on the bed and landed on Jedikiah. He bounced several times to wake him up.

"What is it, Ian?" Jedikiah cracked only one eye open and looked at his blond haired son.

"Kenny is sick." Ian tugged on Jedikiah's hand.

That got Jedikiah up. He was out of bed, grateful for putting on a pair of pajama pants before bed, and being led toward the nursery. "What's wrong?"

Ian bit his lip and shrugged. "He's hot and he puked. Katie told me to come get you."

Jedikiah turned on the light in the bedroom. He went to the crib with the one year old boy. He wrinkled his nose a bit at the smell of curdled milk. He picked up Kenny and was rewarded with a howl. He rocked the boy and tried to comfort him. Ian was right. The baby was hot.

John came into the room, hair messed up and bleary eyed. "What's going on?"

Jedikiah turned to look at John. "Kenny's sick." He rubbed the baby's back and patted twice. He winced as the boy threw up on his shoulder. "Well, at least I'm not wearing a shirt." He looked toward Ian. "Go get me a towel, buddy."

John watched Ian run off for the bathroom. He crossed over and touched Kenny's head, causing the baby to look over at him, still wailing. "He's definitely got a fever. Think it's the same thing?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "No. This is something else. Last time he didn't throw up like that." He continued rubbing Kenny's back.

Ian came running back in and thrusting a towel toward Jedikiah. "Here, Papa."

"Thanks, Ian. Go back to bed. Okay?" Jedikiah took the towel and started to use one hand to adjust everything before John took hold of the towel and put it over Jedikiah's shoulder.

Stephen finally dragged himself into the room, yawning before he could really focus. "What's up? Kenny sick again?"

Jedikiah nodded. "Yeah." He kept rocking the baby as he watched Stephen cross the room to check on the other baby. "Alicia's fine. Still sleeping." She'd had a cochlear implant done to augment her decreased hearing. Where Kenny was born deaf, Alicia had responded twenty percent of the time to snaps, but lower tones completely escaped her.

John had gone to get another towel. When he came back, he pulled the first towel off, using a warm, damp towel to clean Jedikiah's shoulder and part of his back off before placing a clean, dry towel back on his shoulder. He stayed nearby and wiped Kenny's face and hair with a cool, damp cloth.

Stephen gently rubbed Alicia's back before turning toward the others. "I'll go get him some juice." He saw the two of them nod before he left the room.

Jedikiah looked at John, then headed out of the room to go downstairs. He didn't have to look to know John was following. He could smell the weak Alpha behind him. He was careful taking the stairs with a squirming Kenny.

Stephen was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a bottle of pedialyte for Kenny. He handed it off only after he had gotten Jedikiah seated in the rocking chair.

John settled down in a chair he pulled up next to Jedikiah. He kept running the cool cloth over Kenny's head.

Jedikiah managed to get Kenny to drink a little bit of the pedialyte from the bottle. It wasn't long before he was wearing it and more of the milk that hadn't come up earlier. Fortunately, it had all gotten on the towel. His brows furrowed together and he looked up at Stephen. "Go call Dr. Pickerell's office?"

Stephen nodded and left the room to make the call. He got hold of the night nurse and discussed the situation. When he came back in, he shook his head. "The nurse suggested a trip to the children's hospital."

Jedikiah nodded. "I figured that would be the advice." He sighed. "Someone go grab me a shirt?" He was in pajama pants and it was clear he was going to go dressed in those.

John looked at Stephen before starting to get up. He was grateful when Stephen shook his head. "Stay there, John. I'll go." Stephen ran up to their bedroom to get a clean shirt for Jedikiah and one for John. He got back downstairs and handed John one shirt and Jedikiah got the second. He took Kenny so Jedikiah could get his shirt and shoes on. Fortunately, he had the foresight to get Kenny an outfit, so he dressed Kenny and put his blanket around him.

Jedikiah took Kenny from Stephen and he and John headed for the car while Stephen stayed with the quads. He climbed into the passenger seat, keeping the towel ready, just in case.

John climbed in the drivers seat and fastened his seat belt. He started the car and reached over to help Jedikiah with his seat belt. Neither of them considered putting Kenny in his car seat.

Fortunately, they arrived at the children's hospital without incident. They got checked into the emergency room. Jedikiah was still trying to get Kenny to quiet down. Several parents shot sympathetic looks that turned to pity when they got a look at Kenny. The markers of Down's were clear in the one year old's face. Jedikiah ignored them. He focused on his little boy.

John sat next to Jedikiah and was also trying to comfort their son. They had barely been there when a nurse came out and called, "Kenneth Price-Young?" John helped Jedikiah up. He noticed a couple of resentful looks from parents who had probably been there quite some time.

Jedikiah followed the nurse to a room in the back. He was answering basic questions along the way. When the got into the room, he was directed to sit with the baby so they could get vitals taken. "He's also got Pendred's. He's on synthroid and he's deaf." He looked at John, who held out the prescription bag that he had grabbed on their way out.

The nurse took the bag and documented the medications before handing them back. "When did the vomiting start?"

"Not too long ago." Jedikiah continued answering questions. Kenny started to quiet down so he could look around. The nurse caught the baby's attention and she began to make silly faces at him. Jedikiah was just relieved that Kenny was calming down.

John pulled another chair up and sat next to Jedikiah. He wasn't expecting it, but Kenny leaned toward him, clearly recognizing him as another safe person. Just as Jedikiah was about to let Kenny completely crawl over to John, Kenny threw up in John's lap. John sighed and the nurse got some paper towels.

Jedikiah patted Kenny's back while they waited for the doctor to come in. "You okay?"

John nodded. "Yeah. I'll ask someone to bring me up some clean pants later if I need to." He looked toward the sliding door as the doctor came in.

Jedikiah focused on Kenny and the doctor, smirking a little when the doctor pressed on Kenny's stomach and got rewarded with baby puke on his shirt. "I did warn you."

The doctor chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I still had to check." He shook his head. "I'm thinking this is just a stomach bug, but I would like to keep Kenneth overnight and get some fluids into him."

Jedikiah nodded in agreement. "Of course." He waited until the doctor left before turning to John. "Go on home, John. Stephen needs help with the rest of the kids."

John shook his head. "He's got others of the pack to help. My place is here, Jed." He leaned back in the chair. "I'm not leaving."

Jedikiah smiled faintly and leaned back as well, resting Kenny against his shoulder. Even with Kenny squirming, he didn't move again until they returned to admit Kenny and move them to a room upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning found Jedikiah in the bed with Kenny on his chest. John was sleeping in a chair next to them. They were giving Kenny IV fluids and he had finally settled down. A soft knock on the door woke both adults, but not the sleeping baby.

Cara stood there, a little nervous, but making the effort to help John, not Jedikiah, but John. She walked in when John motioned for her to come in. She held a teddy bear in front of her that lit up when hugged. "It's for Kenny." She held it out for Jedikiah to take.

Jedikiah took the teddy bear and tucked it under Kenny's arm. "Thank you." He looked at John with a slight smile.

John smirked, then touched Kenny's back. "He's cooler." He looked up at Cara. "Thanks. I didn't think you'd come."

Cara shook her head. "I thought about it, but I decided it was time to make peace." She looked at Jedikiah. "Just don't expect me to..." 

Jedikiah shook his head. "It's okay. I don't." He shifted position slightly, making Kenny snort. The baby pulled the bear in against him and yawned, never opening his eyes.

Cara smiled at Kenny's actions, then looked at Jedikiah. "John told me Kenny is deaf and Alicia is probably going to end up deaf. I thought I could help somehow."

John caressed Kenny's white blond hair as he looked at Jedikiah. 'Please, Jed. Cara was part of my life for a while. I'd like her to continue being part of my life.'

Jedikiah nodded. "John told me you were deaf before breaking out."

Cara watched the two with Kenny, then nodded. "I was. John told me you were learning sign. I could help with that."

Jedikiah smiled faintly. "Thank you." He rubbed Kenny's back gently. "I appreciate that." He looked toward the door, then sighed. "Come on in, Russell."

Russell peered around the door, then came in. He shrugged. "Mom told me to wait."

Cara rolled her eyes and John chuckled. At Jedikiah's confused look, John shrugged. "He used to call me Dad. It was because of our position in the pack, before I got tossed." He looked up at Cara.

"I'm still not sorry." Cara looked down at John. "Besides, it worked out well for you."

John nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it did. I found a new pack and I got my Alpha's Omega pregnant. I'm just lucky Stephen was okay with it."

Jedikiah chuckled. "It was his idea." He took John's hand.

John looked at Jedikiah with a grin. "Yeah, it was." He shrugged, then looked at Russell. "You acting as security?"

Russell moved up beside Cara. "Kinda. I'm her enforcer now." He shrugged. "Why she wanted me, I do not know, but she did."

John nodded. "You're a good choice." He looked up at Cara. "Had any recent challenges?"

Cara shook her head. "No. We haven't had any other Alphas come through, strong or weak."

Jedikiah spoke up then. "What about Omegas?"

Cara narrowed her eyes at Jedikiah. "Why? So you can use them as lab rats? Make stronger paranormals?"

Jedikiah blinked and closed off completely. He turned his head away, though he kept his hand in John's and his other hand on Kenny's back.

John sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment, then looked up at Cara. "I told you the Founder was dead." At Cara's nod, he continued speaking. "I didn't pull the trigger."

Cara shrugged. "So? Some human did."

John shook his head. "Jed did."

Cara frowned and looked at Jedikiah for a moment. "Either you lied to me about him being one of us or you're lying about him pulling the trigger, because that's impossible."

Jedikiah looked back at Cara. 'I have no idea how I can kill, but I know I can. I thought I couldn't and never tested it. I was ready to deal with the fallout from the Prime Barrier when I pulled the trigger on the Founder. It never hit. Since then I've tested with rats and other animals. I can pull the trigger every time. Stephen, however, can't. Nor can any other, except John.'

Cara gasped and took a step back instinctively. She regained her position and shook her head. "This is impossible."

"That's why I asked if you had any Omegas. If you do, I want to know if they can kill. We think that maybe Omegas just don't have the Prime Barrier because it would hamper our ability to protect and defend our children." Jedikiah sighed and looked away again. "I don't want them to join us. I rather enjoy my status as the only pack Omega." He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I also don't want to run tests on them. Ever since I broke out, I've looked at things differently. After I reunited Ultra, I stopped the testing." He saw Cara look to John for confirmation and his nod. "We still chase down rogue elements, but I don't view you or your pack as rogue anymore."

"Oh. Well, that would be why we've seen your pack and they've chased us." Cara shook her head with a snort.

"What?" Jedikiah looked back at Cara. "When? Where?" He could see the realization in her eyes that he was genuinely surprised and upset about the revelation.

Cara shook her head again. "I'll give John the information." When Jedikiah nodded and relaxed, she reached over and touched Kenny lightly. Instantly, the baby began to whimper at the new touch. She pulled back.

Jedikiah rubbed Kenny's back. "He's not used to being touched by people he doesn't know. Sorry."

Cara nodded. "It's okay." She looked back at Russell, then to John. "I just wanted to make sure things were going to be okay."

John nodded. "Kenny will be fine."

Cara started to leave, taking Russell with her. "I'll make sure John gets the all the information." She was gone before either of them could respond.


End file.
